SPC05
is the fifth episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and also the fifth episode of the Special Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Naru, Rei and Peach as they try to convince Mai to join them and become a Pretty Cure. Plot Naru, Rei and Peach are sad after Mai said she won't join them as a Pretty Cure. Naru knows why because her sister. Tara got hurt during the Dornat's attack. Rei thinks it is because Tara got hurt even though she wasn't involved, so Mai might worry it could happen to other people who aren't involved. Naru then says they have to convince Mai that it won't happen again. Rei and Peach then nod in agreement. They decide to go and find Mai and tell her not to worry about getting other people hurt when they aren't involved. They decide to go over to her house and convince her to join them. They arrive at her house, but after Naru rings the doorbell and had to wait a little bit, they find Mai is not home. Mai's next door neighbour tells them Mai and Tara are at the local Day Care Center today. They decide to go there and find her. They arrive at the Day Care and see many little kids playing on the playground. One of the kids falls down and scrapes her knee. Just as Naru, Rei and Peach were about to go help her, a girl with bright blue hair and a girl with light brown hair come running out from the Day Care to help the girl. Naru, Rei and Peach realize that girl with bright blue hair is Mai and the girl with light brown hair is Tara. Mai helps the girl stop crying by singing a song to calm her down and saying its okay. The girl stops crying and stands up and runs over to the slide on the playground, smiling and laughing. Naru, Rei and Peach go over to where Mai and Tara are and Mai notices them. She is surprised they came here and asks why they were here. Naru, Rei, Mai and Peach go to a bench in the back of the Day Care to talk in private and Mai says to Tara to watch the kids while they play on the playground. Once Tara goes over to the playground to watch the kids play on the playground, Mai asks why the came here. Naru says the came here to convince her to become a Pretty Cure. Mai reminds Naru that she said she can't because her sister got hurt even though she wasn't involved and she does not want that happening to other people after she becomes a Pretty Cure. Rei states it won't because if she has a good heart then a innocent person won't get hurt. Peach states because she wanted to protect Naru and Rei she was able to become a Pretty Cure. Naru also states it was not her fault that Tara got hurt, it was Kishu's because she does not care if someone gets hurt. Mai shouts out it is because she could not protect her when she became a Pretty Cure and she knows it will happen to other people as well. Mai then tells them to leave and she walks away. They wonder how they are going to convince her now. Mai is watching Tara and the little kids play and remembering Rei's word saying that if you have a good heart then a innocent person won't get hurt. Mai doubts that is true when her sister walks up to her. Tara asks what's wrong and Mai states she is worried because her friends want her to join them but after she did, someone got hurt and just now they wanted her to join them again and now she is worried someone else could get hurt even though they are not involved. Tara smiles and says if she wants to protect that person, she must have a good heart to do it. Mai asks what she means and Tara says if she has a good and pure heart that, person won't get hurt and that person will be smiling forever. Mai then realizes that is what Rei meant now. Mai then shouts that she needs to join them. She then runs to go find them. Tara explains she is happy that Mai is smiling again. As Naru, Rei and Peach are walking home a Dornat appears but it has a green look instead of a brown look and is being controlled by a different person. Naru asks who she is and she states she is Tart and she will destroy them. Peach tells Naru and Rei to transform. Mai is running to try and catch up to Naru, Rei and Peach, when she hears a crash and sees an explosion. Mai realizes her friends must being fighting a Dornat and runs towards her friends. Sweet and Minto are losing as Tart tells the Dornat to finish them off. Suddenly Mai runs in front of them and tells the Dornat to stop. Sweet and Minto try to tell Mai to run away but she says no. Tart says that's foolish but Mai says she will always protect those important to her. Mai gets the Sweet Bottle and the Ichigo Sweet Charm and shouts out "Pretty Cure Super Strawberry Make Up!". Mai is still surprised by the outfit change but still knows she needs to help her friends. She starts by punching the Dornat and kicking it which knocks it down. She uses Strawberry Surprise Healing which heals her friends. Ichigo asks what they want their team to be called and Sweet says the Sweet Pretty Cure. Rei says the need a catchphrase and Naru knows what to say. Ichigo says "Sweet", Rei says "Cool" and finally Sweet says "Delicious". They then shout out together "We love Sweets! Sweet Pretty Cure!". Tart commands the Dornat to finish the Sweet Pretty Cure off. Ichigo uses "Pretty Cure Strawberry Twist!" that finishes off the Dornat and Tart leaves. Naru, Rei, Mai and Peach are walking home and Peach is happy that the Sweet Pretty Cure is formed. Naru is glad too and Rei and Mai then ask if they can be friends with Naru. She asks why. They explain because she brought them together and now that they are a team so they were wondering if they can be friends. Naru says sure because they are amazing people and good team mates. Rei and Mai smile and Naru goes and hugs them. They all smile and laugh together and Peach watches them happy. The Sweet Pretty Cure is formed and the team mates are all friends. Category:Episodes Category:User:L44486e Category:Sweet Pretty Cure Category:Sweet Pretty Cure episodes Category:L44486eEpisodes